Fifty Shades of Freed (HAEHYUK)
by senavensta
Summary: [CH2] "Terasa aneh. Dari tidak punya apa-apa hingga memiliki segalanya." / "Aku gila tentangmu." / "Dimana kuncinya?" / "Es loli?" / HAEHYUK. YAOI. OOC. REMAKE / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Freed**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF FREED  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **C** ho Kyuhyun **L** ee Sungmin **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, M-Preg, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha. Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake dan laki-laki bisa hamil, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca ini.  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Freed**

 **.**

Hyukjae sedang menatap jauh melalui sela payung hijau pada langit yang sangat biru, musim panas yang cerah, Laut Mediterrania yang biru dengan nafas panjang penuh kesenangan.

Donghae disampingnya, meregang pada kursi berjemurnya. Suami Hyukjae –suaminya yang seksi, tampan, tanpa baju, dan jeans pendek– sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang prediksi keruntuhan sistem bank aliran barat. Setelah semua perhitungan, dia membalik halaman bukunya.

Hyukjae belum pernah melihat Donghae duduk diam seperti itu, sama sekali. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang murid daripada seorang CEO papan atas yang berada pada peringkat tinggi perusahaan pemilik pribadi di Seoul.

Di penghujung bulan madu mereka, mereka bersantai di pantai saat matahari siang berada di teras yang bernama Pantai Plaza Monte Carlo di Monako, meskipun mereka tidak benar-benar menginap di hotel itu.

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatap keluar "Fair Lady" yang bersauh di pelabuhan.

Mereka tinggal, tentu saja, di atas kapal pesiar yang mewah. Dibangun pada 1928, mengapung dengan anggun di atas air, ratu dari semua kapal pesiar yang ada di pelabuhan. Itu terlihat seperti mainan anak-anak yang menggoda.

Donghae sungguh menyukai kapal ini, Hyukjae berani menduga kalau Donghae pasti tergoda untuk membelinya. Jujur saja, hal itulah yang disebut dengan _laki-laki dan mainannya_.

Duduk kembali, Hyukjae mendengarkan lagu dari iPod barunya yang berisi lagu-lagu campuran dari Donghae dan selusin dari matahari siang yang terus bersinar, sembari bermalas-malasan dan mengingat saat Donghae melamarnya.

Ya, lamaran yang sungguh hebat di rumah kapal.

Dengan mengingat itu, Hyukjae bahkan hampir bisa mencium aroma dari bunga padang rumput saat itu.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Bisakah kita menikah besok?" bisik Donghae lembut di telinga Hyukjae.

Saat ini Hyukjae tergeletak di dada Donghae, mereka didalam bungalow rumah kapal yang penuh dengan bunga, puas akan gairah setelah bercinta.

"Hmm."

"Apakah itu artinya YA?" tanya Donghae, sebuah harapan jelas tercetak tebal diwajahnya.

"Hmm."

"Tidak?"

"Hmm."

Donghae kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

"Hyukjae, pikiranmu sedang kacau ya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar sebelum membalas.

"Hmm."

Donghae membungkus dan memeluk Hyukjae erat, kemudian mencium kepalanya.

"Besok, Vegas, lalu pernikahannya."

Dengan mengantuk Hyukjae mengangkat kepala.

"Kupikir orang tuaku akan sangat tidak senang dengan itu."

Donghae mengetuk-ketukan ujung jarinya keatas dan kebawah pada punggung telanjang Hyukjae, lalu membelai dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyukjae? Vegas? Pernikahan besar dengan segala hiasannya? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak besar. Hanya teman dan keluarga."

Hyukjae mengatakan itu sambil menatap Donghae dengan penuh perhatian pada permintaan mendesaknya.

"Oke." Donghae mengangguk. "Dimana?"

Hyukjae segera mengangkat bahu.

"Bisakah kita mengadakannya disini?" tanya Donghae dengan ragu-ragu.

"Di tempat keluargamu? Apa mereka akan setuju?"

Donghae mendengus sebentar.

"Ibuku akan berada di surga tingkat tujuh."

"Oke. Disini. Aku yakin ibu dan ayahku juga akan setuju."

Mendengar itu Donghae segera mengusap rambut Hyukjae.

"Jadi, kita sudah menetapkan dimana, sekarang kita tetapkan waktunya."

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanya pada ibumu."

"Hmm." Senyuman Donghae melengkung ke bawah.

"Ibu punya waktu sebulan, itu saja. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu dan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Donghae, kau memilikiku. Kau memilikiku saat ini. Tapi baiklah, waktunya sebulan." Hyukjae kemudian mencium bahu Donghae, ciuman lembut nan murni, dan tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Kau akan terbakar," bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae, membuat si manis itu takjub dan tersadar dari rasa kantuknya.

"Hanya untukmu," Hyukjae memberi Donghae senyuman termanis.

Matahari sore telah bergeser, dan Hyukjae tepat di bawah kilauan penuhnya.

Donghae menyeringai dan dalam sekali gerakan cepat mendorong kursi berjemur Hyukjae kedalam tempat teduh di bawah payung.

"Hindari matahari Laut Tengah, Hyukjae."

"Terimakasih atas altruisme (sifat yang mementingkan kepentingan orang lain, -pent.) mu, Mr. Lee."

"Dengan senang hati, Hyukjae, dan aku sama sekali bukan seseorang yang berusaha untuk mementingkan kepentingan orang lain. Jika kau terbakar, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu."

Donghae kemudian mengangkat alisnya seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, matanya bersinar oleh kegembiraan.

"Tapi aku sudah menduga kau pasti mengetahuinya dan menertawakanku."

"Bisakah aku seperti itu?" Hyukjae mengeluh, pura-pura tidak bergairah.

"Ya kau bisa dan kau melakukannya. Sering. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku cintai dari dirimu."

Kemudian Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae, menggigit dengan main-main pada bibir bawahnya.

"Aku berharap kau mau menggosok tubuhku dengan lotion anti matahari," cibir Hyukjae di bibir Donghae.

"Tuan Hyukjae, itu adalah pekerjaan kotor, tapi itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak. Duduklah."

Donghae memerintah Hyukjae, suaranya serak.

Dan Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sesuai perintah, dan dengan usapan lembut yang cermat dari jari-jari yang kuat dan luwes, Donghae melumuri tubuh Hyukjae dengan lotion pelindung matahari.

"Kau sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Aku pria yang beruntung," gumam Donghae saat jari-jarinya meluncur diatas dada Hyukjae, menyebarkan lotionnya.

"Ya kau memang lelaki yang beruntung, Mr. Lee," Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tersipu.

"Kau sungguh sopan, Hyukjae. Berbaliklah. Aku akan melumuri punggungmu."

Tersenyum, Hyukjae memutar tubuh, dan Donghae menyangga ujung kemeja putih tipis Hyukjae.

"Kenapa aku tidak kau ijinkan membuka pakaian ini kalau kancing depannya tetap terbuka?" Hyukjae bertanya.

"Tidak senang."

Bahkan Donghae menjawab tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku sangat tidak senang melihatmu pamer tubuh dengan orang lain, orang asing sekalipun."

Donghae kemudian mendekati Hyukjae dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan memaksa keberuntunganmu."

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan, Donghae?"

"Tidak. Ini pernyataan tentang sebuah fakta, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae kemudian mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala. Donghae begitu posesif, pencemburu, dan sok penguasa.

Ketika Donghae selesai, dia memukul punggung Hyukjae lembut dan mengembalikan tatanan kemeja Hyukjae.

"Sudah selesai, tada."

Apple Donghae yang selalu hadir dan aktif berbunyi.

Hyukjae segera memasang tampang masam dan Donghae menyeringai.

"Jangan jauh dari mataku, Hyukjae," Donghae menaikkan alisnya dalam peringatan yang main-main, memukul punggung Hyukjae sekali lagi, lalu kembali duduk di kursi berjemurnya untuk menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Mam'selle? Un Perrier moi, un Coca-Cola light pour ma femme, s'il vous plait. Et quelqe chose a manger… Laissez-moi voir la carte."

Hmm…

Donghae yang berbicara fasih dalam bahasa perancis telah membangunkan Hyukjae.

Kelopak mata yang cantik itu mengerjap dalam silauan matahari, dan Hyukjae menemukan Donghae yang sedang menontonnya saat wanita berpakaian pelayan pergi menjauh, mengangkat nampan tinggi diatasnya dengan rambut kuncir ekor kuda tingginya terayun secara provokatif.

"Haus?" Donghae bertanya.

"Ya," gumam Hyukjae mengantuk.

"Aku sanggup menontonmu seharian. Lelah?"

Hyukjae memerah.

"Aku tidak dapat cukup tidur tadi malam."

"Aku pun begitu," Donghae segera tersenyum lebar, menaruh kembali Apple-nya, dan berdiri.

Celana pendeknya turun sedikit dan menggantung, dengan cara itu celana pendek renangnya terlihat sangat tidak pantas.

Donghae menarik turun celana pendeknya, melepaskan dari sandal jepitnya.

Melihat itu Hyukjae kehilangan alur pikirannya.

"Ayo berenang bersamaku," Donghae menjulurkan tangannya saat Hyukjae menatapanya, linglung.

"Berenang?" kata Donghae lagi, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan menunjukkan eskpresi geli di wajahnya.

Ketika Hyukjae tidak memberikan respon, tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku pikir kau butuh panggilan untuk bangun."

Tiba-tiba Donghae menerkam dan mengangkat Hyukjae di tangannya.

"Donghae! Turunkan aku!" bentak Hyukjae sesegera mungkin.

Donghae terkekeh.

"Hanya jika kita sudah dilaut, sayang."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berjemur di pantai menonton dengan tatapan melongo yang khas dengan tipe orang yang melongo namun menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan, yang sekarang baru Hyukjae sadari bahwa memang seperti itu orang-orang Perancis saat Donghae membawanya ke laut, tertawa dan mengarunginya.

Hyukjae mendekapkan tangan di sekitar leher Donghae.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," Hyukjae berkata sambil terengah-engah, mencoba menahan kekehannya.

Donghae menyeringai.

"Oh, Hyukjae, sayang, apa kau tidak belajar apapun bahwa kita mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat ini?"

Dia kemudian mencium Hyukjae, lalu menghirup napas dan mundur kebelakang, matanya berasap namun waspada.

"Aku tahu permainanmu," Donghae berbisik dan perlahan tenggelam ke dalam air yang dingin dan jernih, membawa Hyukjae bersamanya saat bibirnya menemukan bibir Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Ketenangan Laut Mediterrania terlupakan dengan cepat saat Hyukjae membungkuskan tubuh di sekitar suaminya.

"Kupikir kau mau berenang," Hyukjae bergumam pada mulut Donghae.

"Kau sangat mengalihkan perhatianku," Donghae menyentuhkan giginya di sepanjang bibir bawah Hyukjae yang penuh.

"Tapi aku tak yakin aku ingin orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo melihat istriku dalam pergolakan nafsunya."

Hyukjae melarikan giginya di sepanjang rahang Donghae, tidak memperdulikan picisan tentang orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo.

"Hyukjae," erang Donghae.

Donghae membungkus rambut hitam di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut, memiringkan kepala Hyukjae kebelakang, memamerkan leher putih istrinya.

Ia menjalankan ciumannya dari kuping lalu turun ke leher Hyukjae.

"Bisakah aku membawamu di lautan?" Donghae menarik napas.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae menarik diri dan menatap Hyukjae, matanya hangat, penuh keinginan, dan geli.

"Tuan Lee, kau tidak pernah puas dan sangat tebal muka. Monster seperti apa yang sudah aku ciptakan?"

"Monster yang cocok denganmu. Dapatkah kau memilikiku dengan cara lain?"

"Aku akan memilikimu dengan posisi apapun yang bisa aku lakukan, kau tahu itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan para penonton," Donghae menengokkan kepalanya kearah pantai.

Padahal beberapa penjemur di pantai telah menanggalkan ketidakacuhan mereka dan sekarang memandang Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan ketertarikan.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae menangkap pinggang Hyukjae dan meluncurkannya ke dalam air, membiarkan istrinya jatuh ke dalam air dan tenggelam di bawah gelombang menuju pasir lembut di bawahnya.

Hyukjae muncul ke permukaan, terbatuk, memercik, dan terkekeh.

"Donghae!" hardik Hyukjae, marah padanya.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kegiranganya.

Hyukjae kembali memerciknya, dan Donghae memercik istrinya dengan air juga.

"Kita punya waktu semalaman," kata Donghae, tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. "Tapi nanti, sayang."

Dia kemudian menyelam di bawah laut dan muncul ke permukaan sejauh tiga kaki dari Hyukjae, lalu dalam ketidakpastian, merangkak dengan penuh syukur, berenang menjauh dari pantai, menjauh dari Hyukjae.

Donghae yang menggiurkan dan suka main-main.

Hyukjae melindungi mata dari matahari saat melihat Donghae menjauh darinya.

Donghae seperti penggoda. Entah apa yang dapat Hyukjae lakukan agar suaminya mau kembali ke tepi pantai.

Saat Hyukjae berenang kembali ke pantai, ia merenungkan pilihan.

Minuman mereka sudah tersaji di kursi berjemur, dan ia meneguk Coke dengan cepat. Donghae terlihat seperti titik lemah di kejauhan.

Hyukjae akhirnya membaringkan diri di depan dan, meraba kancing kemeja tipisnya, membukanya dan melemparkan kemejanya begitu saja ke atas kursi berjemur milik Donghae.

Lihat.

Hyukjae juga seorang pria yang punya hak untuk bertebal muka, Lee Donghae.

Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan kulitnya, menghangatkan tulang, dan ia hanyut kembali di bawah panasnya matahari, pikirannya kembali pada hari pernikahannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Kau bisa mencium mempelaimu," Pendeta Kim mengumumkan.

Hyukjae berseri-seri menatap suaminya.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku," Donghae berbisik dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam lengannya dan mencium dengan kemurnian di bibirnya.

Hyukjae telah menikah. Ia adalah suami –dengan posisi istri- dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Dalam hati, Hyukjae sangat riang dengan sukacitaan.

"Kau terlihat manis, Hyukjae," Donghae bergumam dan tersenyum, matanya bersinar penuh rasa cinta dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang seksi.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain melepaskan pakaianmu kecuali aku, mengerti?" Senyuman Donghae memanas ratusan derajat saat ujung jarinya berjalan turun di pipi Hyukjae, memicu darah.

Hyukjae segera mengangguk dalam diam. Berharap tidak ada orang yang mendengar mereka. Sungguh beruntung Pendeta Kim diam-diam melangkah mundur.

Hyukjae menatap sekilas pada kerumunan yang berkumpul dengan riasan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Ibu Hyukjae, Hangeng, dan keluarga Donghae semua bertepuk tangan –bahkan Sungmin, pendamping pengantin Hyukjae, yang telihat mempesona dalam nuansa pink muda saat berdiri di samping pendamping pria Donghae, Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tahu bahkan Kyuhyun bisa terlihat sangat keren dan jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya?

Semua tersenyum lebar dan berseri-seri –kecuali Boa, yang sedang menangis penuh syukur pada sapu tangan putihnya yang halus.

"Siap untuk berpesta, istriku?" Donghae berbisik, memberikan Hyukjae senyuman malu-malu.

Hyukjae memerah. Donghae terlihat hebat dalam tuxedo hitam yang sederhanan dengan rompi silver dan dasi. Dia sangat tampan.

"Siap seperti biasanya," Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, benar-benar senyuman bodoh.

Kemudian pesta pernikahan itu langsung pada puncaknya.

Kangta dan Boa benar-benar hebat. Mereka memiliki tenda besar yang dipasang dan dekorasi pink muda yang cantik, silver, dan warna gading dengan sisinya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan teluk.

Pestanya sendiri di berkahi dengan udara yang bagus, sinar matahari sore diatas air. Ada satu lantai dansa diujung tenda besar, dan buffet yang mewah di sisi lainnya.

Hangeng dan Heechul menari dan tertawa bersama.

Hyukjae merasakan pahit-manis melihat mereka bersama. Ia harap ia dan Donghae bisa bersama selamanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Donghae meninggalkannya.

 _Menikah terburu-buru, menyesalinya saat di waktu luang._

Kata-kata itu menghantui Hyukjae.

Sungmin disebelah Hyukjae, terlihat sangat manis dalam stelan suteranya. Dia menatap sekilas pada Hyukjae dan merengut.

"Ya! Ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupmu," tegurnya.

"Memang," bisik Hyukjae.

"Oh, Hyukjae, ada apa? Apa kau sedang melihat ibumu dan Hangeng?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sedih.

"Mereka bahagia."

"Bahagia dengan berpisah."

"Apa kau memiliki keraguan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Ini hanya… Aku sangat mencintainya," Hyukjae membeku, tak mampu atau tak sanggup mengucapkan rasa takutnya dengan jelas.

"Hyukjae, ini sudah jelas bahwa dia memujamu. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan yang diawali dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa, tapi aku bisa lihat betapa bahagianya kalian berdua telah melewati waktu lebih dari sebulan."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, meremasnya.

"Disamping itu, ini sudah terlambat."

Dia menambahkan dengan seringaian.

Hyukjae terkekeh. Kepercayaan Sungmin untuk menunjukkan dengan jelas. Dia menarik Hyukjae ke pelukan spesial seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hyukjae, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika dia melukaimu sehelai saja rambut di kepalamu, dia akan menghadapiku," Sambil melepaskan Hyukjae, Sungmin tersenyum lebar dengan siapapun itu yang ada di belakang Hyukjae.

"Halo, sayang," Donghae meletakkan tangannya ditubuh Hyukjae, mengejutkan, dan mencium ujung kepalanya.

"Sungmin," Donghae akhirnya mengakui keberadaan Sungmin. Dia tetap bersikap dingin terhadap Sungmin bahkan setelah enam minggu.

"Halo lagi, Donghae. Aku akan pergi mencari pendamping pria mu, yang juga menjadi pria terbaikku," Dengan senyuman untuk mereka berdua, Sungmin mendatangi Kyuhyun, yang sedang minum bersama Hyunseung dan Kangin.

"Saatnya pergi," Donghae bergumam.

"Sekarang? Ini pesta pertama dimana aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di dalamnya."

Hyukjae berbalik dalam lengan Donghae untuk menghadap padanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau terlihat mempesona, Hyukjae."

"Begitu pula dirimu."

Donghae tersenyum, ekspresinya memanas.

"Tuxedo putih ini cocok untukmu."

"Tuxedo lama ini?" tanya Hyukjae dengan memerah malu-malu dan menarik hiasan pada tuxedo yang sederhana dan pas yang di rancang untuknya oleh Ibu Sungmin.

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae.

"Ayo. Aku tak mau lagi membagimu dengan semua yang ada disini."

"Memang kita bisa meninggalkan pesta pernikahan kita sendiri?"

"Sayang, ini pesta kita, dan kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau. Kita sudah memotong kue. Dan sekarang, aku lebih suka untuk cepat-cepat membawamu keluar dan memilikimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Kau memilikiku seumur hidupmu, Mr. Lee."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Tuan Lee."

"Oh, disini kalian berdua rupanya! Seperti burung lovebird saja."

Hyukjae mengerang dalam hati.

Neneknya Donghae telah menemukan mereka.

"Donghae, sayang –dansa sekali lagi bersama nenekmu?"

Donghae mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja nek."

"Dan kau, Hyukjae yang manis, pergilah dan buat pria tua itu bahagia –berdansalah dengan si kakek-kakek itu."

"Kangta, Nyonya Lee?"

"Kakek Lee. Dan menurutku kau bisa memanggiku nenek. Sekarang, kalian berdua benar-benar harus berusaha untuk memberikan aku cucu. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi," Dia memberi Hyukjae senyum simpul.

Donghae menatapnya ngeri.

"Ayo, nek," katanya, terburu-buru menarik tangan wanita tua itu dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa.

Donghae memandang Hyukjae lagi dengan tatapan sekilas, praktis cemberut dan memutar bola matanya.

"Nanti, sayang."

Saat Hyukjae berjalan ke arah kakek Lee, Kangin mencegatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berdansa lagi. Kupikir aku sudah memonopoli waktumu terlalu banyak di lantai dansa tadi. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia, tapi aku serius Hyukjae. Aku ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kangin, terima kasih. Kau adalah teman yang baik."

"Aku serius," Mata gelap Kangin bersinar dengan ketulusan.

"Aku tahu kau serius. Terima kasih Kangin. Sekarang jika kau berkenan mengijinkanku –aku punya kencan dengan pria tua."

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dalam kebingungan.

"Kakeknya Donghae," Hyukjae segera mengklarifikasi.

Kangin tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga berhasil kencannya, Hyukjae. Semoga berhasil dengan segalanya."

"Terima kasih, Kangin."

.

Setelah dansa Hyukjae dengan kakeknya Donghae yang paling menawan, ia berdiri di pintu perancis, menatap matahari tenggelam perlahan di Seoul, menuang kilauan bayangan oranye dan biru laut melintasi teluk.

"Ayo pergi," kata Donghae mendesak.

"Aku harus ganti pakaian," Hyukjae menyambar tangan Donghae, maksudnya untuk membawanya melalui jendela Perancis dan naik ke atas dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dan menarik lembut tangan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae ragu.

"Kupikir kau mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melepaskan pakaian ini," Hyukjae menjelaskan.

Mata Donghae menyala.

"Benar," Donghae memberinya seringai yang membangkitkan nafsu.

"Tapi aku tidak menelanjangimu disini. Kita tak akan pergi sampai… Aku tak tahu…" Donghae melambaikan jemari panjangnya, meninggalkan kalimatnya tidak selesai tapi maksudnya sangat jelas.

Hyukjae merona dan melepaskan tangan Donghae.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mengacak rambutmu juga," gumam Donghae gelap.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi, Hyukjae. Kau terlihat manis. Dan aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang melepaskan pakaianmu."

Hyukjae merengut.

"Kemasi baju berpergianmu," perintah Donghae.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya. Taylor sudah menyimpan koper besarmu."

"Oke."

Entah apa yang Donghae rencanakan. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Hyukjae kemana mereka akan pergi.

Tidak pula Hyuna atau Sungmin yang berusaha membujuk Donghae untuk mengeluarkan informasinya.

.

Hyukjae kembali dimana ibunya dan Hyuna sedang berdiri di dekat situ.

"Aku tidak akan mengganti pakaianku."

"Apa?" kata Heechul.

"Donghae tidak mau aku melakukannya," Hyukjae mengangkat bahu seakan itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya sekilas.

"Kau tidak berjanji untuk patuh," dia mengingatkan Hyukjae dengan bijaksana.

Sungmin mencoba menyamarkan dengusannya menjadi batuk.

Hyukjae menyipitkan mata padanya. Tidak Sungmin, tidak ibunya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti pertengkarannya dengan Donghae mengenai masalah itu.

"Aku tahu, eomma, tapi dia suka tuksedo ini, dan aku ingin menyenangkannya."

Ekspresi Heechul melembut. Sementara Sungmin memutar matanya dan dengan bijak pergi menjauh untuk meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu sendiri.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, sayang," Dengan lembut Heechul mengusap rambut rapi Hyukjae.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, sayang. Kau akan membuat Donghae menjadi pria paling bahagia," Dia menarik Hyukjae dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak percaya betapa kau terlihat dewasa saat ini. Memulai hidup baru… Ingatlah pria itu berasal dari planet yang berbeda, dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae terkekeh. Donghae itu berasal dari alam semesta yang berbeda, jika saja Heechul tahu.

"Terima kasih, eomma."

Hangeng bergabung dengan mereka, tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

"Kau menciptakan seorang bocah manis, Heenim," katanya, matanya menyala-nyala dengan rasa bangga.

Hangeng terlihat sangat tampan dalam tuksedo hitamnya dan rompi pink muda.

Air mata mulai menusuk belakang mata Hyukjae. Sejauh ini ia sudah berencana untuk tidak menangis.

"Dan kau menjaganya dan membantu dia untuk tumbuh dewasa, Hangeng," suara Heechul terdengar sedih.

"Dan aku menyukai itu dalam setiap menitnya. Kau menjadi pengantin yang hebat, Hyukjae," Hangeng merapikan belahan poni Hyukjae.

"Appa," Hyukjae menahan tangis dan memeluknya sebentar, dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kau akan jadi istri yang hebat juga," bisik Hangeng, suaranya serak.

Ketika dia melepaskan Hyukjae, Donghae sudah ada di samping mereka.

Hangeng segera menjabat tangannya dengan hangat.

"Jaga anak manisku, Donghae."

"Itu memang tujuanku, abeoji. Eommonim," Hangeng mengangguk pada ayah Hyukjae dan kemudian mencium pipi Heechul.

Sisa-sisa dari tamu pesta pernikahan membentuk lengkungan manusia yang melewati jalan, menuntun lingkaran menuju bagian depan rumah.

"Sudah siap?" kata Donghae.

"Ya."

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae menuntunnya di bawah tangan-tangan yang terulur ketika tamu-tamu mereka meneriakkan semoga beruntung dan selamat dan menyirami mereka dengan beras.

Menunggu dengan senyuman dan saling merangkul di ujung barisan yang melengkung adalah Boa dan Kangta.

Saat gilirannya mereka memeluk dan mencium Donghae dan Hyukjae. Boa menjadi emosional lagi saat mereka berdua memberi ucapan selamat tinggal dengan terburu-buru.

Taylor menunggu untuk membawa Donghae serta Hyukjae dengan Audi SUV.

Saat Donghae memegang pintu yang terbuka untuk Hyukjae, Hyukjae berbalik dan melemparkan buket bunga mawar pink dan putih ke keramaian wanita-wanita muda yang sudah berkumpul.

Dengan penuh kemenangan Hyuna memegang buket itu tinggi-tinggi, dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Saat Hyukjae meluncur masuk kedalam SUV menertawai tangkapan Hyuna yang berani, Donghae sedikit membungkuk untuk merapikan tuxedo Hyukjae.

Begitu Hyukjae sudah aman didalam, Donghae menawarkan perpisahan kepada kerumunan yang menunggu.

Taylor memegang pintu mobil yang terbuka untuknya.

"Selamat, Pak."

"Terima kasih, Taylor," balas Donghae saat dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae.

Saat Taylor menarik diri, tamu pernikahan mereka menyiram mobil dengan beras. Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan mencium buku jarinya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Hyukjae?"

"Sejauh ini sangat mengagumkan, Donghae. Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan tau," katanya simple dan tersenyum seperti senyum patung spinx.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Taylor tidak menuju ke terminal keberangkatan seperti yang Hyukjae kira tapi melewati gerbang keamanan dan langsung menuju jalan yang berkerikil. Dan kemudian Hyukjae melihatnya –jet-nya Donghae.

SM Enterprises Holding Inc. dalam tulisan biru yang sangat besar melintang di badan pesawatnya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau telah menyalahgunakan properti perusahaan lagi!"

"Oh, aku harap tidak, Hyukjae," Donghae menyeringai.

Taylor berhenti pada pijakan kaki yang mengarah naik ke pesawat dan melompat keluar dari Audi untuk membuka pintu Donghae. Mereka berdiskusi singkat, lalu Donghae membuka pintu Hyukjae –dan daripada memberi ruang untuk Hyukjae keluar, Donghae membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh ramping istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hyukjae.

"Membawamu menuju ambang pintu," kata Donghae.

"Oh."

Donghae membawa Hyukjae dengan mudah menaiki anak tangga, dan Taylor mengikuti dengan koper kecil Hyukjae. Dia meninggalkannya di ambang pintu pesawat sebelum kembali ke Audi.

Di dalam kabin, Hyukjae mengenali Stephan, pilotnya Donghae, dalam seragamnya.

"Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, Tuan," Dia tersenyum lebar.

Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae dan menjabat tangan Stephan. Di samping Stephan berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap kira-kira berumur, awal tigapuluhan? Dia juga mengenakan seragam.

"Selamat kepada kalian berdua," lanjut Stephan.

"Terima kasih, Stephan. Hyukjae, kau kenal Stephan. Dia kapten kita hari ini, dan opsir Pertama Beighley."

Wanita itu merona saat Donghae mengenalkannya dan berkedip cepat. Hyukjae ingin memutar mata.

"Sangat senang bertemu dengan anda," sembur Beighley.

Hyukjae tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Semua persiapan sudah lengkap?" Donghae bertanya pada keduanya saat Hyukjae menatap sekilas di sekitar kabin.

Interiornya semua berwarna kayu maple pucat dan kulit krem muda. Sungguh indah.

Wanita lain dengan seragamnya berdiri pada ujung sisi kabin satunya –wanita dengan rambut coklat yang sangat cantik.

"Semua sudah beres. Cuaca bagus dari sini menuju Boston."

"Turbulensi?"

"Tidak ada sebelum ke Boston. Itu cuaca di depan menuju Shannon yang mungkin memberi kita perjalanan yang buruk."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku harap aku bisa tidur saat melalui itu semua," kata Donghae blak-blakan.

"Kita akan segera berangkat, pak," kata Stephen.

"Kami akan meninggalkan anda dengan pelayanan mahir dari Krystal, pramugari anda."

Donghae melirik ke arah Krystal dan memberengut tapi beralih ke Stephan dengan tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali," katanya.

Meraih tangan Hyukjae, Donghae membimbingnya ke salah satu kursi kulit yang mewah. Pasti ada sekitar dua belas jumlah total kursi yang ada disini.

"Duduk," katanya sambil menyingkirkan jaketnya dan membuka potongan rompi brokat silvernya.

Mereka duduk di dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan meja kecil yang di pelitur penuh diantara mereka.

"Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, tuan, dan selamat," Krystal berada disamping mereka.

Menawarkan mereka berdua segelas sampanye berwarna pink.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae, dan wanita itu tersenyum sopan pada mereka berdua dan menarik diri kembali ke dapur pesawat.

"Ini untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, Hyukjae," Donghae mengangkat gelas ke gelas Hyukjae, dan mereka bersulang.

Sampanye-nya sungguh lezat.

"Bollinger?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Masih tetap sama."

"Pertama kali aku minum ini, aku meminumnya dengan sebuah cangkir," Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Aku mengingat hari itu dengan baik. Hari wisudamu."

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Hyukjae tak mampu menahan rasa penasaran lebih lama lagi.

"Shannon," kata Donghae, matanya berseri-seri dengan kegembiraan.

Dia terlihat seperti anak pria kecil.

"Di Irlandia?"

"Untuk mengisi bahan bakar," jawab Donghae, menggoda.

"Lalu?" desak Hyukjae.

Senyum Donghae melebar dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Donghae!"

"London," kata Donghae, menatap Hyukjae dengan seksama, mencoba untuk mengukur reaksi.

Hyukjae tergagap. Ia pikir mereka akan pergi ke New York atau Aspen atau mungkin Karibia. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

Ambisi seumur hidup Hyukjae adalah mengunjungi Inggris.

"Lalu Paris."

"Lalu Perancis Selatan."

"Aku tahu kau selalu bermimpi untuk pergi ke Eropa," kata Donghae lembut. "Aku ingin membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan, Hyukjae."

"Kau adalah mimpiku yang terwujud, Donghae."

"Begitupun dirimu, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan melakukan apa yang Donghae perintahkan padanya.

Saat pesawat berjalan menuju jalur lepas landas, mereka meneguk sampanye, menyeringai bodoh satu sama lain.

Hyukjae tidak percaya ini. Pada umur dua puluh dua tahun, akhirnya ia meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi ke Eropa –ke London khususnya.

Begitu mereka mengudara, Krystal melayani mereka dengan menawakan sampanye lagi dan mempersiapkan perayaan pernikahan mereka. Dan perayaannya adalah –salmon asap, diikuti oleh daging ayam hutan panggang dengan salad kacang hijau dan kentang dauphinoise, semua di masak dan disajikan oleh pelayanan Krystal yang sangat efisien.

"Makanan penutup, Pak?" tanya wanita itu.

Donghae mengelengkan kepalanya dan melarikan jarinya di bibir bawahnya sendiri saat dia menatap Hyukjae dengan bertanya-tanya, ekspresinya gelap dan tidak terbaca.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Hyukjae bergumam, tak mampu memutuskan kontak mata dengan Donghae.

Bibir Donghae melengkung kecil dalam senyuman yang misterius dan Krystal menarik diri.

"Bagus," gumamnya. "Aku lebih berencana mendapatkanmu sebagai makanan penutup."

"Ayo," lanjutnya.

Bangkit dari meja dan menawarkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. Donghae menuntunnya menuju bagian belakang kabin.

"Ada kamar mandi disini," jelas Donghae menunjuk pada sebuah pintu kecil dan membimbing Hyukjae turun melewati koridor kecil dan menuju pintu yang berada di ujungnya.

Sebuah kamar tidur.

Kabinnya berwarna krem dan kayu maple dan kasur dobel yang kecil berlapis emas dan bantal berwarna kelabu tua. Terlihat sangat nyaman.

Donghae berbalik dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam lengannya, menatap kearah sang istri.

"Kupikir kita menghabiskan malam pengantin kita pada ketinggian tigapuluh lima ribu kaki. Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya."

" _Mile high club (bercinta di dalam pesawat dalam jarak yang tinggi dari permukaan –pent.), aku pernah mendengar tentang ini,_ " batin Hyukjae tidak santai.

"Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari pakaian pernikahan ini," Mata Donghae bersinar dengan cinta dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang Hyukjae cintai.

Dia bisa membuat Hyukjae sesak napas.

"Kepala keatas," perintah Donghae, suaranya rendah, berkuasa, dan sangat seksi.

Entah bagaimana bisa dia memasukkan begitu banyak janji ke dalam dua kata.

Dengan rela Hyukjae memenuhinya dan tangan Donghae berpindah ke rambut Hyukjae.

Dengan lembut dia mengacak surai hitam Hyukjae secara perlahan, dengan jari yang lihai, membuat pekerjaan itu menjadi cepat selesai.

Rambut Hyukjae lebih jatuh, dengan poni yang terkunci menjadi satu, belahan poni itu sudah tidak ada dan dahi mulusnya tertutup sempurna.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak menggeliat, tapi ia melengkung oleh sentuhan Donghae. Setelah hari yang panjang, melelahkan namun menyenangkan, ia menginginkan Donghae, semua dari diri suaminya.

"Rambutmu begitu indah, Hyuk," Mulut Donghae dekat dengan telinga Hyukjae sehingga si manis itu dapat merasakan napasnya, melalui bibirnya yang tidak menyentuh Hyukjae.

Donghae melarikan jari-jarinya melalui rambut Hyukjae, dengan lembut memijat kulit kepalanya sampai Hyukjae menutup mata dan menikmati sensasi itu. Jari Donghae berjalan turun, dan dia menarik lalu memiringkan kepala Hyukjae kebelakang untuk menampakan lehernya.

"Kau milikku," Donghae bernapas dan giginya menarik daun telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang sebentar karena hal itu.

"Sekarang diam," nasehat Donghae.

Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya melintasi bagian tuxedo Hyukjae, dari bahu ke bahu mengikuti tepi kerah. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae gemetar dalam antisipasi, Donghae menanamkan ciuman yang lembut di lehernya di atas kerah.

"Sangat manis," kata Donghae saat dengan cekatan membuka kancing pertama.

"Kau telah membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia yang pernah hidup hari ini," Dengan kelambatan yang tak berbatas, dia membuka kancing satu demi satu, seluruhnya menuruni tuksedo Hyukjae.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," Menjalankan ciuman mulai dari rahang sampai leher Hyukjae, dengan tangannya yang terus berusaha melepas semua pakaian Hyukjae.

Diantara setiap ciuman itu ia juga bergumam, "Aku. Menginginkanmu. Berada. Dalam. Pelukanku. Kau. Adalah. Milikku."

Setiap kata sungguh memabukkan.

Hyukjae menutup mata dan memiringkan kepala, memberi Donghae akses mudah ke bahu, dan Hyukjae jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam mantra suaminya.

"Milikku," bisik Donghae sekali lagi.

Membuka kemeja Hyukjae turun melalu lengan, sehingga menjadi genangan berbentuk awan sutera gading yang menimpa tuxedo putih di bawah kaki Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae menjelajahi tubuh mulus Hyukjae dengan tamak, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hyukjae, matanya melebar penuh keinginan.

"Kau suka?" bisik Hyukjae, lengkap dengan rona malu di pipi tirusnya.

"Lebih dari suka, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat sensasional. Kemarilah," Donghae menjulurkan lengannya dan Hyukjae mengambilnya, ia melangkah keluar dari genangan pakaiannya.

"Tetap diam," gumam Donghae dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang gelap dari mata Hyukjae, dia juga menjalankan jari tengahnya diatas pahatan tulang rusuk Hyukjae, mengikuti garisnya.

Nafas Hyukjae menjadi pendek-pendek, dan Donghae melanjutkan perjalanannya di atas dada Hyukjae, jemarinya yang menggiurkan mengirimkan rasa yang menggelitik ke bawah tulang belakang Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti dan memutar telunjuknya diudara, menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin Hyukjae memutar tubuh.

Untuk Donghae, saat ini, Hyukjae akan melakukan apapun.

"Berhenti," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menghadap ranjang, jauh dari Donghae. Lengan kekar suaminya melingkari pinggangnya, sehingga ia tertarik ke dalam pelukan sang suami.

Donghae mencium leher Hyukjae. Kemudian dengan lembut mengusap dada Hyukjae, lalu memainkannya ketika ibu jarinya melingkar di atas puting Hyukjae sehingga rasanya cukup menyiksa.

"Milikku," bisik Donghae.

Meninggalkan dada Hyukjae yang merasa kehilangan, Donghae melarikan tangannya turun menuju bagian atas perut Hyukjae, dan kemudian ke paha, lalu jempolnya meluncur pada organ seks Hyukjae.

"Nngg–" Hyukjae menahan rintihan.

Tangan Donghae kemudian memebelai di sekitar tubuh belakang Hyukjae.

"Milikku," ia menarik napas saat tangannya menyebar melewati pantat Hyukjae, dan ujung jarinya membelai anal Hyukjae.

"Anhh–"

"Ssstt."

Membungkuk ke bawah, Donghae menarik selimut yang ada di atas kasur.

"Duduklah."

Hyukjae melakukan seperti yang Donghae katakan dalam perbudakannya, dan setelah itu ia dapat melihat suaminya yang tampan berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae dan dengan lembut menarik satu demi satu sepatu pernikahan putih rancangan Jimmy Choo milik Hyukjae.

"Ini seperti membuka hadiah natalku," gumam Donghae, tersenyum pada Hyukjae melalui bulu matanya yang gelap.

"Sebuah hadiah yang sudah kamu miliki..."

Donghae merengut karena mengingat, "Oh tidak, sayang. Kali ini benar-benar milikku."

"Donghae, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak aku mengatakan Ya," balas Hyukjae, kemudian bergerak cepat kedepan dan menangkup wajah Donghae yang paling ia sayangi dengan tangan halusnya.

"Aku milikmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, suamiku. Sekarang, kupikir kau berpakaian terlalu lengkap," lanjut Hyukjae. Setelah itu ia membungkuk untuk mencium Donghae, lalu tiba-tiba suaminya bangun, mencium bibir Hyukjae, dan jari-jarinya menyusup ke dalam rambut hitam Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae," Donghae menarik napas.

"Hyukjae ku," kemudian bibirnya menandai bibir Hyukjae sekali lagi, lidahnya meyakinkan dengan infasiv.

"Pakaian," bisik Hyukjae.

Nafas mereka berbaur saat Hyukjae mendorong rompi suaminya dan Donghae pun berusaha melepaskannya, hingga melepaskan Hyukjae sesaat.

Donghae terhenti, menatap pada Hyukjae dengan mata melebar, mata yang menginginkan.

"Tolong biarkan aku yang melakukannya," bujuk Hyukjae dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Tentu saja, Hyukjae juga ingin menelanjangi suaminya.

Donghae berlutut kembali, dan condong ke depan saat Hyukjae merenggut dasi suaminya –dasi silvernya, dasi kesukaan Hyukjae- dan dengan perlahan membukanya lalu membebaskan simpul dasinya.

Donghae mengangkat dagunya untuk membiarkan Hyukjae menyelesaikan dengan membuka kancing atas dari baju putihnya; dan sekali lagi itu terlepas.

Sekarang Hyukjae beralih pada manset suaminya.

Donghae mengenakan kancing manset platinum –yang diukir dengan jalinan huruf D dan H- hadiah pernikahan dari Hyukjae untuknya.

Saat Hyukjae memindahkan kancing itu, Donghae mengambil kancing manset itu dari Hyukjae dan menggenggam benda itu ditangannya. Lalu dia mencium genggamannya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Sangat romantis, Mr. Lee."

"Untukmu, Tuan. Lee. Bunga dan hati, selalu."

Hyukjae mengambil tangan Donghae dan menatapnya melalui bulu mata. Ia mencium cincin pernikahan platinum suaminya yang sederhana. Hingga Donghae mengerang dan menutup matanya.

"Hyukjae," bisiknya dan nama Hyukjae adalah sebuah doa.

Meraih kancing kedua baju Donghae dan meniru apa yang dilakukannya sesaat tadi, Hyukjae menanamkan ciuman lembut di dada suaminya setiap ia melespakan satu per satu kancing baju itu dan berbisik diantara ciumannya.

"Kau. Membuatku. Sangat. Bahagia. Aku. mencintai. Mu."

Donghae mengerang dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dia menjepit Hyukjae di sekitar pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke kasur. Bibir Donghae menemukan bibir Hyukjae, lengannya menggulung di sekitar kepala istrinya itu, memposisikannya saat lidah mereka mengagungkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Donghae berlutut, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terengah-engah dan menginginkan lebih.

"Kau sangat cantik, istriku," gumam Donghae pelan kemudian melarikan tangannya menuruni kaki Hyukjae lalu merenggut kaki kiri itu.

"Kau punya kaki yang begitu indah. Aku ingin mencium setiap inchinya. Dimulai dari sini."

Donghae menekan ciumannya pada tumit kaki Hyukjae, lalu menyentuh alasnya dengan gigi. Membuat semua bagian bawah pinggang Hyukjae mengejang.

Lidah Donghae kemudian meluncur ke ujung kaki Hyukjae dan tangannya menyendoki tumit indah sang istri dan naik ke pergelangan kaki. Donghae lalu menjalankan ciumannya di bagian dalam betis Hyukjae; ciuman basah nan lembut.

Hyukjae bergeliang di bawah Donghae

"Diam, sayang," peringat Donghae dan tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuh Hyukjae, sehingga sekarang yang ia lihat adalah bagian belakang tubuh istrinya yang indah.

Dan melanjutkan perjalanan tergesa-gesanya, Donghae dengan mulutnya naik ke bagian belakang kaki Hyukjae, ke paha, punggung, dan lalu dia berhenti.

"Kumohon…" erang Hyukjae tak sabar.

Kemudian barulah Donghae melarikan lidahnya pada sepanjang tulang punggung Hyukjae.

"Donghae, kumohon."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan. Lee?" tanya Donghae lembut dan dekat dengan kuping Hyukjae. Dan dia hampir bersandar pada tubuh Hyukjae, sehingga sang istri bisa merasakan jika Donghae menjadi keras dibelakangnya.

"Kau."

"Dan aku menyayangimu, cintaku, hidupku–" bisik Donghae, dan sebelum Hyukjae mengetahui apa rencana Donghae selanjutnya, ia sudah membalik tubuh Hyukjae hingga telentang.

Donghae berdiri dengan cepat dan dalam satu gerakan efisien dia membuka celana dan celana boxernya, dengan begitu istrinya dapat melihat kejantanan suaminya yang terlihat besar menjulang, sangat siap untuk Hyukjae seorang.

Donghae membungkuk ke bawah dan melepaskan celana dalam Hyukjae lalu menatap ke bawah, pada Hyukjae.

"Milikku," ucap Donghae.

"Tolonglaah," mohon Hyukjae, dan Donghae malah menyeringai. Sehingga terlihat cabul, jahat, dan menggiurkan.

Donghae merangkak kembali diatas kasur dan menjalankan ciumannya di atas kaki kiri Hyukjae, kali ini sampai ia mencapai puncak dari pantat Hyukjae. Ia juga mendorong kaki Hyukjae agar terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Ahh istrikuu…" Donghae bergumam dan mulutnya menemukan mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menutup mata dan menyerah pada lidah Donghae yang oh-sangat-gesit. Tangan menggenggam rambut sang suami saat pinggulnya berayun dan bergoyang, diperbudak oleh ritme suaminya.

Donghae meremas pinggul Hyukjae untuk membuat istrinya tetap diam, tapi tidak menghentikan siksaan lezatnya. Hingga Hyukjae merasa dekat, bahkan sangat dekat dengan klimaks.

"Haeee–" erang Hyukjae.

"Belum," Donghae bernapas dan menaikkan tubuh Hyukjae, lidahnya menggali ke dalam pusar istrinya.

"Ja-jangann–"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Donghae, membangunkan Hyukjae dari mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Saat ini Donghae berdiri, basah kuyup dan tampan diujung kursi berjemur Hyukjae dan menatap ke bawah pada Hyukjae.

Dimana istrinya, Lee Hyukjae, berbaring telentang dengan santainya tanpa memakai kemeja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Jadi gimana dengan chap pertama ini? Puaskah kalian?

Aku minta semua yang ada dipikirannya bisa dituangin aja dikotak ripiu biar aku juga ga merasa sendirian disini(?) wkwk jadi ya lanjutannya nanti gatau kapan, tergantung kalian mau kapan hahaha

oh iya, word segini kepanjangan ga ya?  
dan apakah lebih enak sudut pandang gini ato diganti hyukjae pov aja?

Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Freed**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF FREED  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **C** ho Kyuhyun **L** ee Sungmin  
 **K** im Hyuna **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, M-Preg, OOC, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Freed**

 **.**

Hyukjae terbangun tiba-tiba, mimpi erotisnya langsung terlupakan.

"Tadinya aku tengkurap. Aku pasti berbalik saat aku tidur tadi," bisik Hyukjae lemah, sebagai pembelaan diri karena ia dapat melihat mata Donghae yang sudah menmancarkan aura kemarahannya.

Donghae meraih ke bawah, memungut kemeja Hyukjae dari kursinya dan melemparkannya pada sang istri.

"Pakai ini!" desisnya.

"Donghae, tak ada yang memperhatikan."

"Percayalah padaku, mereka memperhatikan. Aku yakin Taylor dan anggota keamanan menikmati pertunjukkan ini!" geram Donghae.

Ah, Hyukjae bahkan lupa. Sejak terjadinya sabotase pada heli Donghae, mereka selalu diikuti keamanan sialan itu.

"Ya," Donghae menggeram.

"Dan beberapa paparazzi brengsek bisa saja sudah mendapatkan fotomu juga. Apa kau ingin berada di sampul majalah Star? Tanpa atasan untuk kali ini?" lanjut Donghae tidak santai.

Hyukjae segera mengenakan kemejanya dengan wajah yang memucat. Ia jadi merinding sendiri.

Memori tidak menyenangkan saat Hyukjae dikepung oleh paparazzi diluar SIP setelah pertunangan mereka terbongkar.

"L'addition (bilnya)!" bentak Donghae pada pelayan yang sedang lewat.

"Kita pergi," lanjutnya pada Hyukjae.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

Donghae sedang tak bisa didebat. Ia segera mengenakan lagi celana pendeknya, meskipun celana renangnya sangat basah, kemudian T-shirt abuabunya.

Pelayan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kartu kredit Donghae dan bilnya.

Dengan malas, Hyukjae melangkah kedalam sandalnya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Donghae mengambil buku dan Apple-nya dan menutupi kemarahannya dibelakang kacamata aviator miliknya. Ia meremang dengan tensi dan kemarahan.

Dan hal itu membuat hati Hyukjae menjadi ciut.

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku," bisik Hyukjae, mengambil buku serta Apple Donghae, kemudian memasukkannya di ransel.

"Terlambat untuk itu," kata Donghae pelan –bahkan terlalu pelan.

"Ayo," lanjut Donghae, kemudian ia mengambil tangan Hyukjae, lalu memberi sinyal ke Taylor dan dua pengikutnya, pihak keamanan Perancis Philippe dan Gaston.

Taylor memasang tampang keras dibalik kacamatanya yang gelap.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Donghae membawa Hyukjae menuju hotel, melewati lobby, dan keluar menuju jalanan. Ia tetap diam, geram dan bertempramen buruk, dan semua itu salah Hyukjae. Sedangkan Taylor dan timnya masih membayangi mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hyukjae cepat, menatap kearah Donghae.

"Kembali ke kapal," jawab Donghae tanpa melihat kearah Hyukjae.

Hingga mereka sampai di dermaga dimana motorboat dan Jet Ski milik "The Fair Lady" ditambatkan.

Saat Donghae melepas ikatan Jet Ski, Hyukjae memberikan ranselnya pada Taylor. Kemudian ia segera menatap gugup kearah Donghae, tapi seperti tadi, ekspresi Donghae tak menunjukkan apapun.

"Ini untukmu, Tuan Lee," Taylor memberikan Hyukjae jaket pelampung dari motorboat, dan Hyukjae dengan patuh mengenakannya.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Donghae dan Taylor saling bertukar pandangan yang aneh. Semacam, ia marah pada Taylor.

Kemudian Donghae memeriksa pengikat jaket kesematan Hyukjae, ingin mengencangkan tali bagian tengah.

"Kau saja yang lakukan," gumam Donghae sambil cemberut, masih tak mau menatap Hyukjae.

Donghae memanjat dengan anggun kedalam Jet Ski dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae agar bergabung dengannya.

Hyukjae genggam erat-erat uluran tangan itu, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kursi dibelakang Donghae tanpa terjatuh ke air saat Taylor dan yang lainnya naik ke motorboat –tentu saja motorboat yang lain-.

Donghae mendorong Jet Ski menjauh dari dermaga, dan benda itu mengapung dengan lembut.

"Pegangan," perintahnya, dan Hyukjae segera melingkarkan tangan ditubuh suaminya.

Itu adalah bagian favorit Hyukjae dari berkelana menggunakan Jet Ski. Ia dapat memeluk Donghae erat, hidungnya dapat menghisap harum punggung Donghae.

Donghae menegang sesaat.

"Jangan sampai jatuh," katanya, nadanya lebih lembut.

Hyukjae mencium lagi punggung Donghae dan meletakkan pipi di tubuhnya, menatap kearah dermaga dimana beberapa turis berkumpul untuk menonton pertunjukkan.

Donghae memutar kuncinya dan mesinnya meraung hidup. Dengan sekali putaran di akselerator, Jet Ski berjalan maju dan cepat melintasi air dingin yang gelap, menjauhi dermaga dan kearah The Fair Lady.

Taylor mengikuti dengan motorboatnya. Donghae melirik kearahnya kemudian berakselerasi lagi, dan ia serta Hyukjae melaju dengan cepat, bergerak diatas permukaan air layaknya batu yang dilempar ke air dengan ahli.

Taylor menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengundurkan diri dengan kesal dan bergerak kearah kapal pesiar, saat Donghae melaju melewati The Fair Lady dan bergerak kearah laut lepas.

Cipratan air laut mengenai mereka berdua, angin yang hangat menerpa wajah Hyukjae dan menyapu rambut indah Hyukjae.

Itu sangat menyenangkan. Hyukjae tak dapat melihat wajah Donghae, tapi ia yakin jika Donghae pasti menikmati pengalaman ini –bebas, berekspresi sesuai dengan umurnya.

Hyukjae kemudian memperhatikan garis pantai –kapal-kapal di dermaga, mosaik berwarna kuning, putih dan berwarna pasir dari kantor dan apartemen, dan gunung-gungung berkarang dibelakangnya. Semua itu terlihat berantakan –tidak seperti blok teratur yang biasa ia lihat- tapi sangat indah seperti lukisan.

Donghae melirik dari bahunya kearah Hyukjae, dan ada senyum misterius yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Lagi?" teriak Donghae melawan suara bising dari mesin.

Hyukjae segera mengangguk antusias.

Dan jawaban dari Donghae pada anggukkan Hyukjae berupa senyuman menawan, dan ia segera melepas rem dan meluncur disekitar Fair Lady dan kearah laut lepas sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Kau terbakar matahari," kata Donghae ditengah-tengah membukakan jaket keselamatan Hyukjae.

Mereka sudah berada di geladak kapal pesiar, dan salah satu pelayan berdiri diam didekat mereka, menunggu jaket keselamatan Hyukjae terlepas.

Donghae memberikan itu padanya.

"Apa ada lagi, Tuan?" Pria muda itu bertanya, dengan aksen Perancisnya yang sangat lucu.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, membuka kacamatanya, dan menyelipkannya di leher T-shirtnya, membiarkannya menggantung.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae.

"Apa aku membutuhkannya?"

"Dua gin dan tonic, please. Dan beberapa kacang dan zaitun," kata Donghae pada pelayan, yang langsung mengangguk dan secepat itu pula menghilang.

"Kau pikir aku akan menghukummu?" tanya Donghae, dengan suara selembut sutra.

"Kau mau?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin saat kau meminum minumanmu."

Dan itu adalah perlakuan yang sensual.

"Apa kau mau dihukum?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tergantung," gumam Hyukjae, memerah.

"Pada?" Donghae menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tergantung kau ingin menyakitiku atau tidak."

Bibir Donghae menekan ke garis lurus yang kaku, dan lelucon tadi seakan terlupakan. Ia maju dan mencium kening Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, kau istriku, bukan sub-ku. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Kau harus mengetahuinya. Hanya… hanya saja jangan pernah membuka pakaianmu di depan umum. Aku tak mau foto telanjangmu ada di seluruh majalah. Kau juga tak menginginkan itu, dan aku yakin ibumu dan Hangeng tak menginginkannya juga."

Pelayan muncul dengan membawa minuman dan makanan ringan mereka dan menempatkannya di meja jati, kemudian ia langsung pergi lagi.

"Duduk," perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae menurut apa yang ia perintahkan dan duduk di kursi direktur. Donghae duduk disebelahnya dan memberikannya gin dan tonic.

"Bersulang, Tuan Lee."

"Bersulang, Mr. Lee," kemudian Hyukjae meneguk untuk pertama kalinya.

Minuman itu meredakan dahaga, dingin, dan lezat. Saat Hyukjae memandang Donghae, suaminya itu justru memerhatikannya perlahan. Mood Donghae tak dapat ditebak. Sangat membuat Hyukjae frustasi.

"Siapa pemilik kapal ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Seorang bangsawan Inggris. Sir seseorang-atau-lainnya. Kakek buyutnya membangun toko bahan makanan. Anak perempuannya menikah dengan salah satu dari Putra Mahkota Eropa."

"Luar biasa kaya?"

Ekspresi Donghae tiba-tiba waspada sambil menjawab, "Ya."

"Seperti dirimu," gumam Hyukjae.

"Ya… Dan seperti dirimu," bisik Donghae dan memasukkan salah satu zaitun kedalam mulut.

Hyukjae berkedip cepat.

"Semua milikku kini juga milikmu," lanjut Donghae, suaranya terdengar jelas mengembalikan memori saat ia mengucap janji sucinya dihadapan pendeta.

"Terasa aneh. Dari tidak punya apa-apa hingga–" Hyukjae menyapukan tangan ke sekeliling mereka yang mewah, "memiliki segalanya.".

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Taylor muncul di geladak, "Sir, ada panggilan untuk anda."

Donghae membeku tapi mengambil Apple yang disodorkan padanya.

"Donghae, Lee," bentaknya dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk berdiri dipinggir pesiar.

Hyukjae memandang laut, yang benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Dan ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian waktu itu, sebelum ia dan Donghae menikah tentu saja, dan mereka membahas perihal kekayaan juga.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Lihat ini," pekik Hyuna saat ia menaruh _notebook_ nya di meja makan, di depan mereka semua.

"Ada gosip di Seoul Nooz _website_ tentang kau yang sudah bertunangan, Donghae."

"Secepat itu?" kata Boa terkejut.

Kemudian bibir Donghae berkerut saat beberapa pikiran buruk melintasi kepalanya. Ia membeku.

Hyuna membaca berita itu keras-keras.

"Berita sudah sampai disini di The Nooz bahwa bujangan terbaik di Seoul, si Donghae, Lee, akhirnya sudah memutuskan untuk menggemakan suara lonceng pernikahan diudara. Tapi siapa orang yang sangat sangat beruntung itu? The Nooz sedang melakukan perburuan. Taruhan bahwa orang itu sekarang sedang membaca satu perjanjian pranikah yang luar biasa."

Hyuna terkikik kemudian terdiam saat Donghae melotot padanya. Hening menjalar, dan suhu di dapur keluarga Lee turun hingga dibawah nol.

"Tidak," gumam Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Donghae," ucap Kangta lembut.

"Aku tak akan mendiskusikan ini lagi," bentak Donghae pada Kangta yang sedang menatap Hyukjae dengan gugup dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah!" Donghae hampir berteriak pada Kangta dan dengan geram kembali menekuni korannya, mengacuhkan siapapun yang ada di ruang makan.

Mereka sekarang sedang memperhatikan Hyukjae dari pada Donghae, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke hal lain selain mereka berdua.

"Donghae," gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku akan menandatangani apapun yang kau dan ayahmu inginkan," lanjutnya lembut.

Donghae mendongak dan menatap tajam pada Hyukjae.

"Tidak!" bentak Donghae.

Hyukjae menjadi pucat lagi, "Ini untuk melindungimu."

"Donghae, Hyukie… Kurasa kalian harus mendiskusikan ini secara pribadi," tegur Boa pada mereka berdua. Ia kemudian menatap pada Kangta dan Hyuna.

"Hyukie, ini bukan tentang dirimu," gumam Kangta meyakinkan. "Dan kumohon panggil aku Kangta."

Donghae menatap dingin ayahnya dan hati Hyukjae kembali menciut, benar-benar terlihat marah. Semua orang membangun percakapan yang sangat komikal, dan Hyuna dan Sungmin membersihkan meja.

"Tentu saja aku memilih sosis," seru Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menatap pada jemarinya sendiri yang saling berkait. Dan Donghae menggapai dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut dengan satu tangannya.

"Hentikan itu dan abaikan ayahku," kata Donghae pelan jadi hanya Hyukjae yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ia sangat kesal pada Tiffany. Semua hal itu tertuju padaku. Aku harap ibuku tetap menutup mulutnya."

"Ia bermaksud baik, Donghae. Kau sangat kaya, dan aku tidak membawa apapun kedalam pernikahan kita selain pinjaman biaya kuliahku."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, matanya suram.

"Hyukjae, jika kau meninggalkanku, kau mungkin akan mengambil segalanya. Kau sudah meninggalkanku sebelumnya. Aku tahu rasanya."

"Hal itu berbeda," bisik Hyukjae, bergerak karena keintensitasan Donghae.

"Tapi– kau yang mungkin mau meninggalkanku," gumam Hyukjae.

"Hentikan. Hentikan sekarang. Topik ini selesai, Hyukie. Kita takkan membicarakan ini lagi. Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah. Tidak sekarang– tidak selamanya," Donghae memberikan tatapan sengit, kemudian berbalik kearah Boa.

"Mom," katanya.

"Bisakah kita mengadakan pernikahan disini?"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

"Kau akan terbiasa," Donghae menginterupsi lamunan Hyukjae saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Terbiasa?"

"Uang," balas Donghae cepat, sambil memutar matanya.

Hyukjae mendorong hidangan kecil yang berisikan almond dan kacang mende yang dibumbui dengan garam kearahnya.

"Your nuts, sir (denotasi: Kacang untuk anda, Tuan; konotasi: Anda gila, Tuan)," kata Hyukjae dengan wajah setenang mungkin, mencoba membawa sedikit lelucon kedalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku gila tentangmu," kata Donghae sambil menyengir. Ia mengambil sebuah almond, dan matanya berbinar dengan humor nakal saat ia menikmati lelucon kecil Hyukjae.

"Habiskan minumanmu. Kita akan pergi tidur."

" _Mwoo?_ "

"Minum," ucap Donghae tanpa suara, dan matanya gelap.

Hyukjae mengangkat ginnya dan mengosongkan gelasnya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Donghae.

Mulut Donghae terbuka, dan ujung lidahnya berada diantara giginya. Ia tersenyum cabul kearah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memberikan contoh. Ayo. Jangan buang air kecil."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Donghae membawa Hyukjae melewati geladak dan melewati pintu masuk kedalam ruang utama yang menonjol, mewah dan indah, lewat koridor, melalui ruang makan dan menuruni tangga menuju kabin utama.

Kabin itu sudah dibersihkan sejak pagi dan ranjangnya sudah dirapikan. Itu adalah ruangan yang indah. Dengan dua tingkapan, satu di bagian kanan dan satu lagi di sisi kiri, ruangan ini secara elegan didekorasikan dengan furnitur kayu walnut gelap dengan dinding berwarna krem dan perabot indah berwarna emas dan merah.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae agar ia dapat menaikkan T-shirtnya keluar dari kepalanya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Ia juga melepas sandalnya dan melepaskan celana pendek dan celana renangnya dalam satu gerakan yang tegas.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak pernah bosan melihat tubuh telanjang Donghae, dan kabar baiknya, semua itu miliknya sekarang.

Kulit Donghae seperti emas bercahaya, ia juga terbakar matahari, dan rambutnya sudah tumbuh agak panjang. Melihat itu semua, Hyukjae lagi-lagi merasa sangat beruntung.

Donghae memegang dagu Hyukjae, menariknya perlahan jadi istrinya berhenti dengan kesibukan mengigit bibir sendiri dan mengusapkan jempolnya di bibir bawah sang istri.

"Itu lebih baik," ucapnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang sangat mengesankan yang berisi pakaian miliknya.

Donghae mengeluarkan dua pasang borgol besi dan sebuah penutup mata dari laci paling bawah.

Borgol!

Ya, borgol. Dan mereka belum pernah menggunakan borgol sebelumnya.

Hyukjae segera melirik cepat dan gugup kearah tempat tidur. Memikirkan dimana Donghae akan mengaitkan borgol-borgol sialan itu.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap intens pada Hyukjae, matanya gelap dan berkilat.

"Ini bisa jadi cukup menyakitkan. Benda ini bisa menyakiti kulitmu bila kau menariknya terlalu keras."

Donghae mengangkat sepasang borgol itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menggunakannya padamu sekarang, ini," ujarnya sambil berjalan maju dengan tegas dan menyerahkan sepasang borgol itu pada Hyukjae.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Hyukjae menerima borgol itu. Dan benda tersebut terasa sangat kuat dengan besi yang dingin. Dengan Donghae yang mulai menatapnya dengan intens dengan intens.

"Dimana kuncinya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Donghae segera mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, menunjukkan kunci logam kecil.

"Ini adalah kunci untuk dua pasang borgol itu. Untuk informasimu saja, ini juga kunci untuk semua pasang borgol."

" _Berapa pasang borgol yang ia miliki?"_ batin Hyukjae dengan agak panik.

Sementara sesudah menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae tadi, Donghae mengelus pipi tirus Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya, kemdian menjalarkannya agar turun kebibir penuh Hyukjae. Ia mendekat seakan ingin mencium Hyukjae.

"Apa kau ingin bermain?" tanya Donghae, suaranya rendah, dan seluruh bagian tubuh Hyukjae rasanya sedang bergerak saat gairah membuncah diperutnya.

"Ya," desah Hyukjae.

Donghae segera tersenyum karena itu.

"Bagus," Ia menanamkan ciuman selembut bulu di kening Hyukjae.

"Kita membutuhkan kata aman dan kata 'berhenti' tak akan cukup karena kau mungkin akan mengatakan itu, tapi bukan itu yang kau ingin dan maksudkan sebenarnya," lanjut Donghae sambil menurunkan hidungnya kearah hidung Hyukjae –satu-satunya kontak yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Hati Hyukjae sekarang makin berdetak tak karuan.

"Ini tak akan menyakitkan. Ini akan intens. Sangat intens, karena aku takkan membiarkanmu bergerak. Okay?"

Well yaa, penjelasan itu kedengarannya sangat panas. Bahkan mata Hyukjae saat ini melirik turun kearah milik Donghae yang bergairah.

"Okay," balas Hyukjae dengan suara pelan.

"Pilih satu kata, Hyukie."

"Es loli," kata Hyukjae, terengah.

"Es loli?" bisik Donghae, terhibur.

Kemudian ia nyengir saat mundur untuk menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Pilihan yang menarik. Angkat tanganmu."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Hyukjae menurut, dan Donghae memegang lipatan jahitan kemeja putih istrinya, mengangkat itu melewati kepala, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hyukjae menyerahkan kembali borgol yang ia pegang pada Donghae.

Donghae meletakkan kedua pasang borgol itu di meja bersama penutup mata dan merenggut selimut dari tempat tidur, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Berbalik."

Hyukjae berbalik, dan Donghae memandangi tubuh indah istrinya itu.

"Besok, aku akan merekatkan kemeja sialan itu ditubuhmu," gerutu Donghae dan mengacak lembut rambut Hyukjae, membuatnya berantakan.

Donghae kemudian merenggut rambut Hyukjae tadi kedalam satu genggaman dan menariknya lembut jadi Hyukjae mundur satu langkah kearahnya. Kearah dadanya. Kearah ereksinya.

Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae menarik kepalanya kesatu sisi dan menciumi lehernya.

"Kau sangat bandel," gumam Donghae di telinga Hyukjae, mengirimkan getaran nikmat ketubuh sang istri.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

"Hmm. Apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang hal itu?"

"Mencoba belajar membiasakannya," desah Hyukjae.

Kecupan lembut nan lesu dari Donghae sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

"Ah, Tuan Lee. Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu optimis," balas Donghae, sambil tersenyum dileher Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran," lanjut Donghae dengan menggumam.

Tiba-tiba ia bergerak, memegang pinggang Hyukjae, dan entah kemudian bagaimana Hyukjae berada pada posisi terlentang di tempat tidur, dan Donghae menatap kearahnya, dengan mata yang mengabut.

Hyukjae terbakar karena itu.

"Apa kau tau betapa manisnya dirimu?" tanya Donghae sambil memainkan ujung jemarinya di paha Hyukjae.

Lalu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kedua pasang borgol. Ia memegang kaki kiri Hyukjae dan memasang satu borgol di sana.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kaki kanan Hyukjae, dan mengulangi prosesnya jadi sekarang Hyukjae memiliki sepasang borgol terpasang di pergelangan kakinya.

"Duduk," perintah Donghae, dan Hyukjae mematuhinya dengan segera.

"Sekarang peluk lututmu."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae, kemudian menuruti perintahnya.

Donghae menggapai kebawah dagu manis Hyukjae, mengangkat dagu itu, dan menanamkan ciuman lembut dan basah di bibir istrinya, sebelum memakaikan penutup mata pada Hyukjae.

Dan saat ini, Hyukjae tak bisa melihat apapun, semua yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah nafasnya sendiri yang cepat dan suara air yang menerpa sisi-sisi kapal.

" _Aku sangat terangsang... sudah sangat terangsang."_

"Apa kata amannya, Hyukjae?"

"Es loli."

"Bagus," balas Donghae cepat sambil mengambil tangan kiri Hyukjae, ia mengenakan satu borgol di sana kemudian mengulangi prosesnya dengan yang kanan.

Dan Hyukjae merasa tak bisa meluruskan kaki.

"Sekarang," desah Donghae, "Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menjerit."

"A-apa?"

Donghae membuat Hyukjae jatuh ke tempat tidur. Dan Hyukjae tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan kakinya tertekuk karena borgolnya akan semakin kuat saat ia menarik tangan.

Donghae kemudian menarik kedua kaki Hyukjae terbuka.

Mencium lipatan dalam paha Hyukjae, membuat sang istri ingin menggeliat tapi tak bisa. Ia tak punya daya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kakinya tertahan. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Kau akan menyerap semua kenikmatan itu, Hyukjae. Tanpa bergerak," gumam Donghae saat ia naik keatas Hyukjae, menciumi kulit disepanjang pinggiran celana dalam hijau istrinya.

Ia kemudian menarik celana dalam itu, hingga tersangkut di pergelangan kaki Hyukjae, berkumpul dengan borgol.

Jadi Hyukjae kini telanjang dan berada dibawah belas kasihan Donghae.

Donghae menciumi perut Hyukjae, mengigiti pusar istrinya dengan giginya.

"Ahh–," Hyukjae mendesah, merasakan Donghae saat ini sedang membuat jejak ciuman lembut dan gigitan kecil di dadanya.

"Shhh...," Donghae menenangkan Hyukjae, "Kau sangat manis, Hyukie."

Hyukjae mengerang, frustasi. Ia ingin sekali rasanya menyentakkan pinggul, merespon sentuhan suaminya, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak.

Hyukjae kembali merintih, berusaha menarik borgol dan hasilnya logam itu menyakiti kulitnya.

"Arghh!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Kau membuatku gila," bisik Donghae, "Jadi aku akan membuatmu gila."

Suara itu. Donghae memposisikan dirinya diatas Hyukjae sekarang, menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke sikutnya, dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dada Hyukjae. Lalu menggigit, menghisap, dan memutar puting Hyukjae diantara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, membuat istrinya gila. Dan yang lebih parah, ia sama sekali tak berhenti melakukan godaan itu.

"Donghaee," mohon Hyukjae.

"Apakah aku harus membuatmu datang dengan cara seperti ini?" gumam Donghae di puting Hyukjae, menyebabkannya semakin mengeras.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan itu," kemudian ia menghisap puting Hyukjae dengan keras, membuat istrinya berteriak.

Semua kenikmatan itu membuncah dari dada langsung kearah penis Hyukjae. Sehingga ia menarik lemah borgolnya, tenggelam dalam sensasi Donghae.

"Ya," rengek Hyukjae.

"Oh, sayang, itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah."

"Oh… kumohon–"

"Shh," gigi Donghae menyentuh dagu Hyukjae saat ia membuat jejak ke bibir penuh istrinya.

Lidahnya yang sangat mahir menginvasi mulut Hyukjae, merasakan, mengeksplorasi, mendominasi, tapi lidah Hyukjae segera menjawab tantangannya, menggeliat dimulutnya.

Donghae menyentuh dagu Hyukjae, menahan kepala istrinya agar tetap diam.

"Diam, sayang. Aku ingin kau diam," bisiknya dimulut Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Oh tidak, Hyukie. Kau akan merasakan lebih dengan cara seperti ini."

Dan itu membuat Hyukjae menderita perlahan, saat Donghae mulai mendorong pinggulnya dan mengarahkan penisnya agar menekan kedalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Normalnya Hyukjae akan mengangkat panggul untuk merespon gerakannya, tapi kini ia tak dapat bergerak.

Donghae menarik penisnya keluar.

"Ahnn– Donghae, kumohon!"

"Lagi?" goda Donghae, suaranya parau.

"Donghae!"

Donghae mendorong penisnya kearah Hyukjae lagi, kemudian menarik keluar lagi saat mencium Hyukjae, jemarinya memainkan puting istrinya.

"Aangghh– ja-jangann…"

"Kau menginginkanku, Hyukjae?"

"Ya," mohon Hyukjae.

"Katakan padaku," gumam Donghae, nafasnya keras, dan ia menggoda Hyukjae sekali lagi, masuk… dan keluar.

"Aku menginginkanmu," rengek Hyukjae, "Kumohon."

Setelah itu Hyukjae dapat mendengar desahan lembut Donghae, "Dan kau akan mendapatkannya, Hyukjae."

Donghae bangun dan menghentak kedalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Membuat Hyukjae berteriak, mendongakkan kepala, menarik kekangan saat Donghae menyentuh titik manisnya, dan ia berada dalam gempuran sensasi, disekujur tubuhnya. Menikmati rasa manis, penderitaan yang manis, dan keadaan tak bisa bergeraknya.

Selanjutnya Donghae diam kemudian memutar pinggulnya, dan gerakan itu menggetarkan bagian dalam Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau membantahku, Hyukie?"

"Donghaeeehh– berhh– berhentihh–"

Donghae memutar lagi kedalam tubuh Hyukjae, mengabaikan permintaan istrinya, menarik keluar perlahan dan kemudian menghentak lagi kedalam tubuh indah dihadapannya.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa?" desis Donghae, dan Hyukjae sepenuhnya menyadari desisan itu pasti berasal dari gigi suaminya yang terkatup.

Hyukjae meneriakkan ratapan yang tidak jelas, karena tentu saja semua kenikmatan yang ia terima sdah berlebihan.

"Katakan padaku."

"Donghae…"

"Hyukie, aku perlu mengetahuinya," Donghae menghentak kedalam tubuh Hyukjae lagi, mendorong begitu dalam.

"Aku tak tahu!" teriak Hyukjae, "Karena aku bisa! Karena aku mencintaimu! Kumohon, Donghae."

Donghae mengerang keras dan menghentak dalam, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, dan Hyukjae tersesat, mencoba untuk menyerap semua kenikmatan yang ada.

Itu semua mengacaukan pikirannya, mengacaukan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk meluruskan kaki, mencoba mengontrol orgasmenya yang hampir sampai, tapi ia tak bisa, semua itu tak tertolong.

Hingga air mata menusuk mata Hyukjae. Itu semua terlalu intens, dan ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Dan ia juga tak ingin menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin... aku ingin.. oh tidak, oh tidak... ini terlalu..."

"Ini dia," geram Donghae, "Rasakan, sayang!"

Dan Hyukjae akhirnya meledak, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, berteriak sekeras mungkin saat orgasmenya rasanya seperti membelah kepala penisnya menjadi dua, membakar tubuhnya layaknya kebakaran, menikmati segalanya. Ia kacau, airmatanya turun, tubuhnya masih setia berdenyut dan bergetar.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae kearah pangkuannya. Ia menopang kepala Hyukjae dengan satu tangan dan punggung Hyukjae dengan tangan yang lain, dan ia datang dengan keras didalam Hyukjae, saat dalam tubuh Hyukjae masih bergetar.

Bagi Hyukjae, itu sangat menguras, melelahkan, itu adalah neraka tapi juga surga.

Donghae membuka penutup mata Hyukjae dan mencium wajah istrinya, mata, hidung, pipi. Bahkan ia juga mencium airmata Hyukjae, kemudian memegang wajah kecil istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Lee," desah Donghae, "Meskipun kau membuatku sangat marah, aku merasa sangat hidup bersamamu."

Hyukjae tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata maupun bibir untuk menjawab.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Donghae menidurkan Hyukjae kembali ke tempat tidur dan membuka borgol dari tiap pergelangan kaki dan tangan Hyukjae.

Saat Hyukjae terbebas, Donghae dengan lembut mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan dan kaki istrinya, kemudian ikut tidur disamping Hyukjae, menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

Hyukjae segera meluruskan kaki. Dengan membatin bahwa tadi adalah klimaks paling intens yang pernah ia alami. Hukuman yang mendebarkan, dan mungkin ia harus sering-sering nakal pada Donghae kedepannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Freed**

 **.**

Tekanan dari kandung kemih membangunkan Hyukjae. Saat ia membuka mata, ia sempat bingung karena diluar gelap.

Donghae disampingnya, bekerja dihadapan laptopnya, mengenakan kemeja linen putih yang kasual dan celana panjang chino, kakinya telanjang. Rambutnya masih basah, dan tercium aroma sabun segar dan tentu saja, harum khas dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Hai," gumam Donghae, menatap Hyukjae, pandangannya hangat.

"Hai," balas Hyukjae dengan tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba merasa malu, "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hanya sekitar satu jam."

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Cannes."

"Okay," balas Hyukjae, kemudian ia bangkit dengan hati-hati, membutuhkan kamar mandi.

Ia segera mengambil jubah satinnya, dan mengenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah kenapa ia sangat malu saat ini, bahkan ia dapat merasakan mata Donghae yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

Saat Hyukjae melirik Donghae, suaminya itu justru kembali menekuni laptopnya, alisnya berkerut.

Dan akhirnya Hyukjae segera pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan saat ia mencuci tangan di meja wastafel, mengingat kemarin malam saat di Kasino, jubahnya tersingkap.

Dan ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya sendiri di cermin, terkejut.

" _Sial! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku?"_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Yohoo, ini dia chap2nyaa^^  
Aku ngedit chap ini sampe tahan napas sendiri(?) hahaha semoga dikalian juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan deh(?)

Anw WelcomebackDnE!

Jadi gimana nih? Sudah ada kemajuan ato engga? Permasalahan emang belom muncul, tapi soon! okee?  
Beberapa kemarin ada yang minta dibikin dh atau hj pov, jd mngkin dichap depan bakal aku coba beberapa part pake pov dr mereka.

Kuusahakan pokoknya selesai sebelum filmnya keluar kaya darker kmaren wkwk

 **BIG THANKS & HUG FOR:**

 **e** unhaejunior55 **l** ovehyukkie19 **a** mi **n** emonkey **j** usthaehyuk **e** lfforever **d** nelvf **s** heryholic **r** ainfujoxx97 **r** hen **v**

Seperti biasanya, kritik, saran, unek-unek juga bisa ditulis aja dikotak ripiu hihihi

Thankyou, sampai jumpa dichap depan?  
Ppaii!


End file.
